dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Picking Up The Pieces
Picking Up the Pieces (飛び出せ宇宙へ! 希望の星はピッコロの故郷, Tobidase Uchū e! Kibo no Hoshi wa Pikkoro no Furusato) is the first episode of the Namek Saga and the thirty-sixth overall episode in the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on February 14, 1990. Its original American air date was September 13th, 1997. Summary As Vegeta's space pod streaks away, Krillin carries the unconscious Gohan over to Goku. Bulma's airship arrives, and, upon landing, Chi-Chi bursts out and snatches up her son. Master Roshi and Bulma attend to Goku, as Korin tells him how proud he is of their efforts. Krillin gives his condolences to Bulma over Yamcha's death. Now that Piccolo and Kami are gone, the Dragon Balls won't work any longer. Bulma becomes distraught and breaks down crying. She verbally attacks Yajirobe, wishing he were dead instead of Piccolo. Korin breaks up the argument, and reminds them that they need to get the wounded heroes some medical attention. As night falls, Master Roshi and Yajirobe carry Goku up into the airship. Vegeta's artificial moon burns itself out, and they take off. Krillin guides them back to where the bodies of their fallen comrades lay. He tells Bulma not to cry, that there may be a very slim chance of resurrecting their friends. Before he can elaborate, they arrive at the first battleground. The bodies of Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Piccolo are loaded into refrigerated coffins; there isn't enough of Chiaotzu's body left to preserve. Everyone grieves over the loss of their friends. Bulma's thoughts are on the happy times she spent with Yamcha. Krillin reflects on how the other three lost their lives. Gohan eventually awakens in his crying mother's arms, and everyone else congratulates him on his efforts. Now that Gohan is taken care of, Yajirobe suggests Chi-Chi might take some concern for Goku. She refuses, blaming her husband for everything bad that has happened to Gohan. Bulma prods Krillin to explain what he was saying earlier. He tells how the Saiyans first learned of the Dragon Balls on Earth through Raditz's scouter, and after wiping out the planet, they would seek to have their own wishes granted with them. When they arrived on Earth and saw Piccolo, they recognized him as being from Planet Namek. Krillin relates how during the battle, Vegeta said that if they went to the Planet Namek, there would be more powerful Dragon Balls there. Gohan remembers them having said that Namekians have the power to fabricate some kind of mysterious balls. If someone can somehow get to Planet Namek, they can use those Dragon Balls to wish everyone back to life. Everyone jumps at this news, except for Bulma. She points out that they don't even know where this planet is supposed to be. Trivia *Despite this being part of FUNimation Entertainment's Namek Saga, the Uncut and Remastered FUNimation boxset puts it with the Vegeta Saga including "Plans For Departure", "Nursing Wounds" and "Friends or Foes". *The edited version of the dub removed the scene where Yamcha's corpse is zipped up in a body bag. Gallery Chi-chi funny.jpg|Chi-Chi running towards Gohan Picking Up The Pieces - Mashinki.PNG|Master Roshi and Korin after collecting the bodies of their deceased friends Master Roshi angry.jpg|Master Roshi mourns over his dead friends KorinPlane.png|Capsule 192 airship NamekGoal1.png|Bulma calculates the number of years it will take them to go to Namek with a regular spaceship KorinPlane2.png|Capsule 192 airship Category:Namek Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z